A Special Present
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Milo has been doing his best to ask his girlfriend, Melissa, to homecoming and to give her a gift, but Murphy's Law just keeps getting in his way! How will he be able to outsmart it this time? Milo x Melissa; Milolissa


All right, now let's get to the second Milolissa story that was requested to me, thanks to BurstFlame24 on DeviantArt/MasterDuelistMichael on this site! Personally, I was looking forward to doing this one! But you guys just read on and tell me what you think! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was the day before homecoming in Jefferson County High School, and to say it was the talk of the school was quite an understatement. Why, Zack was going out with Amanda, Bradley was going out with Lydia, even Mort and Chad had dates... with each other, much to everybody's surprise. But there was one girl that has yet to be asked out on a date, or rather, getting pretty impatient.

Near her locker was a seventeen year old girl with wild ginger hair, a black shirt and pink skirt with bright pink shoes collecting her books for the day when she heard the familiar sound of an exhausted boy coming in. This girl, known as Melissa Chase, shook her head as she turned towards the person who was a little messed up. This person was the same age as Melissa, only he was a male boy with brown hair, a white shirt and a purple and black striped sweater vest, with long jeans. His hair had a stick sticking out of his hair at the current moment.

"There you are, Milo." Melissa said, a little bitier than usual, before softening as she noted the exhausted look on his face. "Let me guess, another rough day?"

"Melissa, please, before you get mad, I just want to ask you this question..." Milo said as he looked up to her.

Melissa looked towards the boy in confusion and curiosity as she said, "Does it have anything to do with why you haven't been hanging out with me for the past couple days? You know homecoming is tomorrow, right?"

"I know, I know, but it's not my fault." Milo sighed. "You know perfectly well that I have negative ions, and thusly, Murphy's Law that's always been in effect. Needless to say, I'm sorry I couldn't reach you or talk to you, but things just happened."

"Oh?" Melissa raised an eyebrow. "I'm rather curious, Milo. Maybe you'd like to SHARE these incidents with me?"

Milo looked up towards his ginger-haired girlfriend, knowing she was still a little peeved, but gave a reassuring smile to the girl. "I will gladly do so. Let me see..."

* * *

_"I heard about the upcoming homecoming dance for this week, and knowing how you and I have been together, I wanted to try something special. But, seeing as how fate always tries to screw me over, things just... didn't end up that way..."_

Two days ago, in the same area where Melissa's locker was, Milo was standing in front of the locker, all alone as he looked up at the clock and smiled. "Ahhhh… everything is about perfect."

Milo could only give a grin as he patiently waited. Indeed, homecoming was coming up, and he had the perfect way to ask Melissa out to homecoming. After all, people in the school already knew about Milo and Melissa's relationship, but he wanted to make this moment special as he looked down in the sweater vest pocket and patted it, giving a small smile. Unfortunately, the last pat started to become a little too hard as a small box flew out of the sweater vest pocket and out the window. Milo's confidence quickly changed to worry as he looked out the window, watching the box fall down to the ground.

Milo gave a sigh of relief upon looking closer, knowing it wasn't damaged. However, upon leaning towards the window, the boy accidentally fell out of it. In quick reaction, he grabbed an umbrella out of the backpack he was wearing and opened it as he tried to float to the ground, carefully grabbing the small box and inserting it back to the sweater vest pocket.

But, as he did so, as luck would have it, a strong gust of wind blew the umbrella up in the air, taking Milo with it as he was sent pretty far away... right into Coyote Woods, much to Milo's frustration.

_"Not only did an unlucky wind take me out of the school, but I had to walk all the way back to the school. And let me tell you, it was not easy getting there."_

A few moments later, Milo had to run from the wolves that were living in these woods, followed by jumping on a trampoline and getting smacked into a building. As Milo rubbed his face, he decided to take a left turn, only for a runaway truck to screech right by him. Fortunately, Milo pulled out a pogo stick from his backpack and tried to hop away as best as he could on that same pogo stick.

_"But, by the time I came back to school, not only had you already left, but my phone, which I usually carry with me, had broke, and needed repairs."_

Milo gave a sigh of relief as he saw the school nearby and was about to jump off the pogo stick, when he noted Melissa already walking to the bus. Milo tried to wave his hand, but she didn't notice as she already got on. Milo then tried to reach for his phone to call her, but... as he pulled it out, the screen broke and fell apart, much to Milo's disappointment. He held his head in frustration.

* * *

_"I tried again the next day, this time, getting to the bus stop early so that I could meet up with you, like we always do. But, as you may already know, life isn't as easy as it claims to be..."_

Indeed, the next morning, Milo Murphy was already waiting for Melissa at the bus stop, patting his hand on his sweater vest jacket. This time, he put his other hand above the pocket so that he would grab the box and quickly slipped it into his pocket with ease. He carefully scraped his shoe on the sidewalk, unaware that nearby, a kid who was playing marbles with another kid had aimed his marble a little too high as it started to bounce on the sidewalk.

_"They say people always lose their marbles in the strangest places. Well, I found one marble, and let me tell you, it was no slide down the road."_

As Milo continued scraping his shoe a bit, the marble just so happened to adjust itself right under the very shoe Milo was scraping his feet on... and sure enough, one more scrape, and he yelped as he slipped down, right to a puddle of running water, causing Milo to slip all the way down below the road.

_"And let me tell you something, it was not a parade to tussle with..."_

As Milo Murphy got himself way down in the bottom of the road, he tried to get up... only for the boy to hear a marching band playing in the distance, with the band walking right on the boy, causing him to yelp and moan in pain.

_"Needless to say, I got sent to the hospital most of the day, and I only got out just a couple hours ago. But I wasn't going to give up, not until I saw you!"_

* * *

The next day, about two hours before Milo met up with Melissa, Milo had gotten himself busy strapping himself to a rocket that was given to him by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz himself. He didn't know whether this was a smart move or a stupid move, but he didn't care. He was going to find his way to his girlfriend.

_"They say that love takes you up to the moon... but in my case, it was almost literal..."_

Milo gave a smirk as he turned to Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who remained unsure of this idea. The man then shrugged as he lit the fuse as Milo gave a determined smirk, before patting his pocket, only for the box to pop out and land on the ground. Milo picked up the box quickly and angled himself as he put the box back in the sweater vest... only for the fuse to run into the rocket... and blast Milo up into the sky.

The boy, realizing his mistake, yelped as he tried to adjust the rocket downwards, only the rocket was already set to go high up. Quickly, he unlatched himself from the rocket, holding onto his backpack in the process as he tried to open it up to pull out an assorted number of objects, including a bowling ball, a small statue, an anchor, and some old video cassette tapes. Finally, he pulled out exactly what he was looking for... an extra parachute. Quickly, he put it on and pulled the cord... only for more stuff to come out of the backpack, much to Milo's shock.

"How does that even work?" Milo said to himself as he looked at the second backpack he was wearing, and looked at the backpack he pulled the second backpack out of.

But before he could try to figure out this logic, he found himself landing right on a tree, causing a branch to get stuck on his hair. Milo groaned as he rubbed his head, shaking it as he looked around, before noticing he was right next to the school. He gave a sigh of relief as he slid down the trunk of the tree and made a mad dash for the school.

* * *

Pretty soon, Milo had just finished his story, feeling pretty exhausted as he leaned towards the lockers. Melissa, looking at the boy in sympathy, patted his back. "Oh, Milo, is that all that happened?"

Milo gave a nod. "That is pretty much the whole story... but now that I'm finished, I want to ask my question before anything else happens to me. Melissa Chase, will you do me the honor of being my date for the homecoming dance?"

The ginger haired girl's eyes widened, before spreading in a big grin, hugging her boyfriend. "Milo, you know I would!"

"In that case..." Milo smiled happily as he and Melissa separated. "I have a gift for you."

"Really?" Melissa asked as Milo patted his sweater vest, causing the box to pop out as Milo grabbed it with the other hand. He presented the box to Melissa as she took it.

The ginger haired girl looked curious, but unwrapped the gift all the same... then, her eyes widened as she gave a big smile. For inside that small little box was a ring... with a blue sapphire inside. Melissa's eyes widened as she stared at the ring. "Milo, for me?"

"I figured it would match your pretty eyes." Milo gave a small grin as Melissa slipped it on as she looked at it with happiness. "And I was not wrong in that assumption."

"Milo, you are such a sweetheart! I'm wearing this to the homecoming dance for sure!" Melissa happily smiled as she pulled her boyfriend straight for a kiss.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, but he gave a smile as he returned the kiss. As the two stood there in the moment, not caring whether or not the first bell would ring, Milo knew that despite all the trouble Murphy's Law gave him, this small little moment right here was worth the trouble.

* * *

And that is it for this story! How did you guys like it? When BurstFlame24/MasterDuelistMichael gave me this idea and the specifics that went with it, I knew that I could find some creative ways for Murphy's Law to give Milo trouble in asking Melissa out to homecoming, and for what it's worth, I'm glad I was able to do something like that. This is sort of a take on an old Looney Tunes short, but it still works in a way. Overall, glad to have this story all done! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
